


Beautiful The Way You Are

by parallelcurtains



Series: Social Media AUs [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assault, F/M, Forced Outing, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Homophobic Attack, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, closted!Isak, gay rights activist!Even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 75
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelcurtains/pseuds/parallelcurtains
Summary: Isak is a closeted teenager still struggling to accept his sexuality and himself. Before starting his final year at Nissen, he's doing an internship with the local newspaper.Even is a young and aspiring theater director and gay rights activist. He is out and proud as pansexual and bipolar. His ultimate life goal is helping people with accepting who they are.*After weeks of copying, brewing coffee & getting lunch for his colleagues, Isak's time to shine comes in the last week of his internship. He is allowed to do his 1st interview & write an article on Even Bech Næsheim. Little does Isak know that this man will change his life forever.
Relationships: Eva Kviig Mohn/Jonas Noah Vasquez, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Social Media AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926439
Comments: 127
Kudos: 415





	1. Introductions 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, after I figured out how to post these on here, I'm ready to start with the second one...  
> I love this one a whole lot, so I'm glad I can reshare it after it got lost on twitter. To anyone rereading: cheers! To everyone else: I'll hope you like it as well! ;-)
> 
> If you haven't read Social Media AUs before, it might take some time to get used to it. But basically, the story is made up of chats, tweets, and Instagram posts. The first part of my AUs is always a character introduction done by showing their Twitter (and sometimes Instagram profiles). I also like to use music in a way and I recommend listening to the songs I use (ksksks, no I do not have a great taste in music but they fit the story) and sometimes other elements. And there are written parts, too. I didn't use as many in my first AUs but there are one or two. You'll get the hang of it! :-) <3
> 
> Other things to mention:  
> \- English is not my first language + nothing of this is proof-read, mostly not even by myself because I'm lazy af.  
> \- the little time stamps on the posts can be ignored (unless I state otherwise, because this time there will be a part when they will become kind of important, so I made sure to correct them for those posts) because they're annoying to adjust and - well, I'm lazy.

**Eva & Jonas, Isak's two best friends:**

**Mahdi & Magnus (who are not friends with Isak and Jonas yet but will soon turn out to be a great addition to their friend group):**

**Noora & Eskild, Isak's flatmates:**

**Other (more or less minor) characters from Isak's school:**


	2. Introductions 2

**Even's group of friends:**

**SONJA (a friend of Even and famous lesbian singer):**

****


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone got some exciting news.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the interview comes the liking and following. Very subtle...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even doesn't seem to mind and starts to shamelessly flirt. He also gives a shout-out to Isak, gaining him a couple of new followers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May the flirting continue. Also, Even is a bit preoccupied with who Eskild might be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Mr. Bech Næsheim... 😏😏


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The article is out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak went basically viral with his interview and he talks to his friends about Even.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have lunch together but it doesn't go unnoticed...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a party...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Isak having a little too much fun as he starts to ask some interesting questions... ;-)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak gets a soup delivery that doesn't only catch the attention of his flatmates. 👀


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invitation to a special concert...


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See you there, mwah.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their da- uhm... uhh... visit at the concert.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even makes sure that Isak gets home alright. <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak, a closeted idiot, traps himself in a lie.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak spends the afternoon at the skatepark with Jonas and Emma. While she is very impressed, he isn't.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak give each other crush updates and arrange another.... meeting.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe or maybe not Isak misunderstood something... whether or not, he's definitely confused and jealous now.

You walked into the room  
And now my heart has been stolen  
You took me back in time to when I was unbroken  
Now you're all I want  
And I knew it from the very first moment  
'Cause a light came on when I heard that song  
And I want you to sing it again  
  
I swear that every word you sing  
You wrote them for me  
Like it was a private show  
I know you never saw me  
When the lights come on and I'm on my own  
Will you be there to sing it again?  
Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories  
Can I be him?

  
I heard there was someone but I know he don't deserve you  
If you were mine I'd never let anyone hurt you  
I wanna dry those tears, kiss those lips  
It's all that I've been thinking about  
'Cause a light came on when I heard that song  
And I want you to sing it again  
  
I swear that every word you sing  
You wrote them for me  
Like it was a private show  
I know you never saw me  
When the lights come on and I'm on my own  
Will you be there to sing it again?  
Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories?  
  
Can I be the one?  
Can I be the one?  
Can I be the one?  
Oh, can I, can I be him?  
  
Won't you sing it again?  
Oh, when you sing it again  
Can I be him?  
Oh sing it again  
Oh, when you sing it again  
Can I be him?  
  
I swear that every word you sing  
You wrote them for me  
Like it was a private show  
I know you never saw me  
When the lights come on and I'm on my own  
Will you be there, will you be there?  
Can I be the one you talk about in all your stories?  
  
Can I be him?  
Can I be him?  
Can I be him?  
Can I be him?


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then Vilde gets an anon on curiouscat...


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is worried about Isak - Isak makes a dumb decision.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Isak seeks refuge with Even...


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Isak gets told he's the fucking sun.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even snaps on Twitter and rants about rumors and outing. In the meantime, Isak tells Kollektiv he's staying at Even's...


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day at school, another rumor...


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak definitely has enough of peoples' shit.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak meets Even's friends... and makes a dumb decision.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even thinks someone is beautiful. 🥺

You're staring at your own reflection  
And all you see is tired eyes  
You've been aiming for perfection  
Driving in a thousand miles  
  
You're carrying a made up burden  
The highest isn't high enough  
Maybe it's a lifelong mission  
Learning how to mend your heart  
  
I know words can hurt like bullets  
Don't let them break your wings  
Please don't ever change  
You magic little thing  
  
You are beautiful the way you are  
And you are you, because  
You have your scars

  
And words can hurt like bullets  
Never let them break your wings  
Don't you know you're beautiful  
You magic little thing?  
And you should know that  
You are beautiful the way you are  
  
Baby lay your head on my chest  
You know that you can break on me  
There's no troubles in the world yet  
But you're so good at worrying  
  
I can see the weight on your shoulders  
Afraid of letting anyone in  
C'mon let them see your true self  
You'll see that you're enough for them  
  
Please don't ever change  
You magic little thing  
  
You are beautiful the way you are  
And you are you, because  
You have your scars  
And words can hurt like bullets  
Never let them break your wings  
Don't you know you're beautiful  
You magic little thing?  
And you should know that  
You are beautiful the way you are  
  
You are beautiful the way you are  
And you are you, because  
You have your scars  
And words can hurt like bullets  
Never let them break your wings  
Don't you know you're beautiful  
You magic little thing?  
And you should know that  
You are beautiful  
  
You are beautiful  
You are beautiful  
You are beautiful the way you are  
You are beautiful the way you are


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new squad is formed.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ominous date.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even convinces Isak to do the right thing... but it doesn't go as planned.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak has a little encouraging talk with Jonas and Even is invited to the party.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party. Squads mix and suddenly Evak is gone. 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time stamps here are correct btw. It's not very important but just to give you a feel of how long it took them to leave the party. ;-)


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then I oop-


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning... Even has some explaining to do.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak wakes up at the wrong time.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak went home an tries to avoid human contact for now.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has a confession to make.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is an ass and Even is mad.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak finally opens up to Eskild about his feelings.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone misses his giraffe already.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak's struggles inspired Even to initiate a new demonstration.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He also made Isak a playlist...


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak takes a big step forward. Two times.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And another step forward.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva is also in on Isak's "secret" now - and Isak can't complain about these kinds of supportive friends. <3


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is the big day, meanwhile, these two are just cute.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spend their evening with their respective friend groups.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even's big day is here... and it seems like everything is going according to plan. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time stamps are correct in these posts and the next couple ones. It is kinda important to see the urgency of certain things...


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all good until it wasn't.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is more than worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving you hanging like that but I had a busy day and couldn't upload. Hope you'll forgive me... <3  
> Time stamps are still correct, so it might help to put all of it in a time frame. :-)


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some news, though they're not really reassuring...


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak was able to weave his way into Even's room.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even is awake and alright.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Twitter trend.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're back to being cute already!


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak gathers his courage with a song from Even's playlist.

When I was a child

My mother told me not to cry

But the world would have my back someday

And I, wanna remember what it was like to fight

The light inside

Free, until they told me who to be

Maybe question all that I believe

And I, need to remember what it was like to shine

This light inside

Oohh I'm, breaking through

Clear in my fear

I don't wanna be perfect

Just try to be honest

I know that I'm worth it, put my fear on a shelf

Let all of my light come out

Let it shine on my doubt, I can't hide it

'Cause I finally love myself

Love myself

Oh I was naive

To think I find it all outside

Trapped inside the corners of my mind

But all I need was in me the whole time

Waiting to feel it go

Time is up I gotta go

There is more in life than listening to the lies

But now I know, I'm not alone

Oohh I'm, breaking through

Clear in my fear

I don't wanna be perfect

Just try to be honest

I know that I'm worth it, put my fear on a shelf

Let all of my light come out

Let it shine on my doubt, I can't hide it

'Cause I finally love myself

I finally love myself

I finally love myself

Call me what you want

But it ain't in my way

'Cause what I bring out

Is what helps me live each day

And I'll step back on my wings

And fly away

I don't wanna be perfect

Just try to be honest

I know that I'm worth it, put my fear on a shelf

Let all of my light come out

Let it shine on my doubt, I can't hide it

('Cause I finally love myself)

I don't wanna be perfect

Just try to be honest

I know that I'm worth it, put my fear on a shelf

Let all of my light come out

Let it shine on my doubt, I can't hide it

'Cause I finally love myself


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A huge step out of the closet.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys try to convince Even that Isak likes him back... not very successfully.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even sending a sign of life on twitter.


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Jonas did a thing with the group chat.


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even is out of hospital.


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is put into action.


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The playlist and Even's fave song from it.

You touched these tired eyes of mine  
And map my face out line by line  
And somehow growing old feels fine  
  
Listen close for I'm not smart  
You wrap your thoughts in works of art  
And they're hanging on  
The walls of my heart  
I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
And though I may not look like much  
I'm yours  
  
And though my edges may be rough  
I never feel I'm quite enough  
I may not seem like very much  
But I'm yours

  
You healed these scars over time  
Embraced my soul you loved my mind  
You're the only angel in my life  
  
The day news came my best friend died  
My knees went weak and you saw me cry  
Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes  
I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
And though I may not look like much  
I'm yours  
  
And though my edges may be rough  
I never feel I'm quite enough  
It may not seem like very much  
But I'm yours  
I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
I know I don't fit in that much  
But I'm yours


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even's friends cleary have had enough and tell him to go get his man.


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally have their brunch.


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even makes a confession and Isak is an idiot.


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally!

But Isak didn't say anything. In fact, his mind still struggled with the words he just read. Because he couldn't comprehend. Even said that he was in love with him. With HIM. But how could Even be in love with him? He said that he liked someone else, some straight dude. And Isak was just... Isak, nothing special. A guy like Even would never fall in love with him. Right?

Even threw his phone on the picnic blanket in frustration, when Isak still didn't budge the slightest. "Can you just please say anything?" He asked, this time aloud. "I feel really weird right now, Isak, please?"

"Uh... ja..." Isak put his phone down as well and felt himself blushing as Even's words finally sank in. "Sorry... I... why?"

"What 'why'?" Even frowned at him and Isak had to look away before he would lose all control over his skin color and facial expressions.

"Why do you say that, Ev? You're not in love with me. Why would you be?"

"Really, Isak?? Why are you like this?"

"Why am I like this?" Isak repeated, almost sounding hysterical. "Why are YOU like this?? Why do you tell me that you're in love with me when you like someone else? Is it pity or...?"

Even sighed and then huffed a frustrated laugh. "You're an idiot, Isak Valtersen. You truly are. I don't like anyone else, Issy... It's been you all along, ever since we met for the interview, I've been crushing on you."

"What?" Isak felt like he was screaming by now. "Nonono, but you said... you said the guy you liked was straight."

"Yes, Isak," Even rolled his eyes at Isak and scooted a little closer to him. "Because neither of us really knew that you weren't at the time."

Isak pulled a face and blinked at Even for a second, blushing all over again, before he looked down once more while twiddling with the label of a bottle. "Uh, so you... but I still don't get why... Why would a guy like you fall in love with someone like me? I'm nothing special, Even... and you, you are everything."

"Oh, Isak..." Even was closer now, very close and when he stretched out one of his hands to tilt Isak's chin up, Isak shivered a little. "You really are an idiot, aren't you? Well, then again, I promised to tell you every day and I didn't... Issy, you're so fucking special, okay? You're the sun. You're the whole universe... I can't believe that you think so little of yourself. God, I wish you could see yourself through my eyes just once, so you would understand how amazing you are."

Isak felt hot all over and tried to avoid Even's gaze. But he couldn't as Even never let go of his chin. "Isak, you're the most beautiful boy, I've ever seen - inside and out. And that you can't even realize that makes you even better... But I still wish I could make you see. Because you deserve to see how great you are."

Since Isak had no idea how to make Even stop saying all those nice things that made him blush, he just leaned into him and pressed his lips to Even's.

And that made Even shut up within a millisecond. Then, they both froze for a second - Even because he was surprised by Isak's initiative and Isak because he was shocked at himself. Had he really just...? He had. Even smiled against his lips, when he had overcome his surprise and put his free hand in Isak's neck to pull him ever closer. For a second Isak felt himself panicking, but then he relaxed as Even's hand played with his curls. The butterflies in his stomach multiplied and made him feel dizzy, when Even's tongue carefully licked against his lower lip, silently asking for entrance.

A soft moan escaped Isak's mouth as he opened his lips for Even. And then Isak just let go completely. He slumped against Even and let the kiss get messy and passionate and wet, while they fell backward - Even onto the blanket and Isak onto Even. They laughed into the kiss but never once parted. Isak's hands now roaming over Even's side, while Even had both his hands in Isak's curls.

Isak had no idea for how long they just kept kissing and kissing and kissing, but when he pulled his lips away, they felt bruised and Even looked wrecked. Wrecked, but still perfect. Isak smiled at him brightly. "Fy faen, I'm in love with you, too, Ev. I think I was in love with you from the moment I first saw you... Oh jeez, that's like the stupidest, cheesiest thing I ever said."

Even tried to suppress a laugh, but he couldn't, so he just let it out. He laughed loud and high until Isak joined him and they were a fucking mess. Everyone else in the park was probably already staring at them, but they couldn't care less. Once they stopped laughing, Even pulled Isak in for another tender kiss. "My stupid boy," he whispered against Isak's lips. "My stupid, oblivious boy."

"Excuse me? It's not like you were any less stupid or you would have said something..."

"Oh, Issy, but I did... I got jealous about Eskild and Emma, though they meant nothing to you, not in that way... I invited you to lunch, to dinner, to brunch... I've probably sent you a thousand heart emojis by now... I brought you soup when you were hungover. I took you home after the concert... I made you a fucking playlist. How much more obvious did I have to be for you to understand?"

Again, Isak blushed. He rolled himself off Even and laid next to him on his back. However, missing the contact already, he grabbed Even's hand and interlaced their fingers. "Okay, I get it... I was a stupid, oblivious idiot. But I just... I thought you liked someone else and that you'd never liked me. So, I told myself that you did it to support me and to get me to realize that I was gay... like, I don't know... like I was your project or something."

"Don't think that... Don't ever think that, Issy," Even whispered while squeezing his hand. "Yes, I wanted to help you with figuring yourself out, of course, I did. But not because you were a project or something. Never that... but only because I wanted you to be happy and proud of who you are as that is what you deserve. You deserve to be the happiest boy in this universe."

"Uh... but I am... now that I'm out and can be myself and... have you, I am that. Happy." Isak bit his lip and carefully turned his head to look at Even. "I do -have you, right?"

"Every last bit of me, Isak."


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission Evak completed.


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're official-official now. <3


	74. Epilogue Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several months later... Isak is done with school.


	75. Epilogue Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even receives a special letter. And more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand another one posted here.  
> This is really time-consuming posting them here, so let me know if anyone is actually interested in me posting the other ones here. You can find all my other AUs on twitter (@skamAUworld) if you're there. Including the one, I've just started recently. ;-)


End file.
